What is love?
by deadpaw95
Summary: Watch as Naruto and Hinata grow up as friends.
1. Bullies

_**What is love?**_

_Hey guys author note here I hope you enjoy the new fan fiction  
__Summery  
Watch as Naruto and Hinata grow up as friends.  
_

Line Break

"Beg that you're sorry" exclaimed the bully

"I-I-I'm sorry" Hinata cried out

"Sorry for what?" The bully asked

_**Flash back**_  
Hinata was crying now, this was supposed to be a happy day her mother got her candy, and cinnamon buns. Her mother even said she could roam a little bit around the village she rarely got to do that. But then she ran into these 3 boys on accident and they spilt there ice cream. And now they are doing this to her, no one could help her because she was roaming alone  
_**Flash back end  
**_Then she saw him a spiky haired blonde, wearing civilian clothing ran up and shouted

"LEAVE HER ALONE"

And started to do a hand sign when he poured chakra in the sign all that came out was a sickly looking clone. While they were distracted Naruto dived and tackled the one holding the girl down.

The 'boss' of the bullies aka the one that got knocked down shouted  
"Get him, lets beat him up my mother says if we ever see him beat him up"

He said smirking knowing that this child his mother calls demon can't take all three of them, and they all start beating him up.

Hinata of course watch in horror, she was frozen by fear. She just sat there and watch them beat him up in till he started to bleed, after a while the 'boss' said

"Let me finish him"

And proceeded to stomp on his head causing blood to come out of his ears and causing him to cough up blood. Through all this she just watch like a helpless, weak, pathetic, waste of mass just like most of her clan thought, then Ko came and shouted.

"Get away from Lady Hinata"

And effectively causing the bullies to run. As Ko came he saw Naruto and scoffed as he grabbed Hinata's hand and began to basically drag her back to the Hyuga home. She just followed too shy to say anything. That night she could not sleep when she did she sleep all her dreams where watching that boy get beaten to save her. She cried when she woke up and both her parents came rushing in asking what's wrong. She said nothing and just kept crying, she started to calm when her father Hiashi asked.

"What is wrong, surely a nightmare cannot be that bad"

Hinata told her father and mother exactly what happened all day and said she felt guilty just watching him get beat up. The parents replied don't worry about it he'll be fine, knowing that it is the nine tails jinchuuriki. Hinata went to sleep that night but always felt guilty. 

_**Hey guys hope you like chapter one of  
**__**What is love?**__**  
So review and tell me if you like it.  
Deadpaw95 out  
ps. New chapter will be out soon.**_


	2. Friendship

_**What is love?**_

_Hey guys author note here I hope you enjoy the new fan fiction  
__Summery  
Watch as Naruto and Hinata grow up as friends.  
_

_**Sorry for the long time between updates I have no excuse the only thing I can say is exams and math… I still have to do them but I have to study so updates will be limited**_

_**BTW I don't own Naruto**_

_**Line Break**_

(4 Years later, so there 12)

"You'll never catch me hahaha" This orange wearing 'ninja' or should I say the ninja academy number 1 trouble maker.

"COME BACK HERE UZAMAKI" The anbu screamed as they were angry they could not catch an academy student only this one, they can catch every other one including the prodigy of the class.

You may be wondering why they are mad or what happen well if you looked outside and saw the hokage monument then you could see they were all painted in broad sunlight and on top of that they still couldn't catch him. And on top of that all the anbu clothing was orange because as Naruto dashed he splashed orange paint on them. Sarutobi the present hokage wanted to be angry but just couldn't, for one reason only. The last words he heard Naruto utter were "Don't diss the orange" and he left this all happen when the anbu told Naruto he could never be a ninja because he orange and he would be caught to easily.

Sarutobi sighed but none the less smiled, and said "They had it coming" and decided to start the very thing that would kill him dun dun PAPER WORK DUUUUUUUN.  
Line Break

"NARUTO" Iruka screamed "COME BACK HERE"

The orange clad ninja whose name is Naruto winced he knew that he would have a punishment but just as he was going to run faster he ran into a girl not just any girl, the girl he had a crush on… yep you guess it Hinata Hyuga (WHAT A TWIST) he had a crush on her because well they were the best friends and would always hangout and well he kinda just grew overly attracted to his friend. And yes Hinata liked Naruto too but they were both dense but they were children what can you do. As Naruto fell on top of Hinata, Hinata not being a fan of surprises just grabbed on to Naruto with fear and held on as he held himself up.

"Heh heh sorry Hinata-Chan, wasn't watching were I was going" He said with his infamous fox smile

Hinata blush and well eeeped and just looked up at Naruto and sighed she just smiled back after the initial shock. "Naruto-Kun, even after being friends since we were seven you can still surprise me".

Naruto did not answer back as he was lost in memory of how they met.

FLAAAASH BACK.

"Hinata be safe dear" Her mother called out

"I will" Hinata called back and left it had been a total of 3 month 5 days 3 hours and 10 minute and 25 seconds since the incident, Hinata kept track. Today marked the day of Valentine 's Day and she decided to hand make chocolates she knew that is only reserved for loved ones and boyfriends and such but she grew a crush on the mysterious boy for saving her. When she found Naruto at Ichiraku his favorite ramen shop she gave him the chocolates with a blush and shouted.

"Here" and just stood there waiting for a reaction.

Naruto knew of the day but did not know what each type of chocolate meant as no one taught him, and him being a boy with no manners and did what a normal person would do he devoured them and shouted or should I say spoke in his normal voice.

"Thanks…. Hey I remember you, you were being bullied by the bullies" He said smiling then scowled "They left you alone right" he said not liking bullies as he is bulled by the whole village.

Before Hinata could answer Ayame decided to have some fun and said.

"Hey Naruto I didn't know you had a girlfriend bring her inside the shop so we can meet her" she said smiling deviously, well Hinata just fainted and Naruto choked on ramen. As this scene played out her father Teuchi looked at his daughter and asked.

"Little cruel?" he said with slight smile at the scene in front of him Ayame replied with a no.

Naruto finally stop choking and tried to wake this girl who gave him chocolates up to see if she is all right. But as she wakes up she rockets her head forward shoving her face cough cough lips against Naruto's lips and neither backed away for one reason only….. they both fainted on the spot, but in their minds they both thought one thing _"This is my first kiss I really like it" _This also started both there crushes for each other. When they awoke they became instant friends and always hung out you would almost always see them together.

FLAAAAASH BACK END.

"Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked again.

"huh what oh that's right" Naruto said remember what was happening. And smiled "That's good Hinata-Chan I love surprising you" at this point Hinata was laying on the ground as Naruto held himself over Hinata problem is their legs were intertwined from Hinata wrapping her body against his for the fall and they were staring at each other eyes. This looked exactly as if they were a couple, good thing Hinata decided to take a short cut through the training ground earlier and they did NOT meet up like this in the village. Then they head a yell.

"NARUTO UZAMAKI I FOUND YOU, YOU CANT HIDE ANY LONGER SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT RUNNING" Iruka yelled and ran toward Naruto angry at what Naruto had done to the hokage mountain, just who does Naruto think he is to deface the hokage mountain he will punish him today". 

_**CHAPTER END WITH IT BEING OVER 1000 WOOOOO CELEBRATION DANCE YOSH, hey guys sorry for the long update I'll try and update more. Also I need someone to read my chapters and help me find a good name for the chapter private message me if your interested thanks.**_


	3. Genin exam

_**What is love?**_

_Hey guys author note here I hope you enjoy the fan fiction  
__Summery  
Watch as Naruto and Hinata grow up as friends.  
_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys :P time to answer any I can. Also I did not say this but Hanabi was not born that is how the mother is alive, sorry I just don't think she made much of an appearance in the anime or manga so I don't really want to add her to the story.**_

_Shadow-hunter104: I'll try and make longer chapters, I'll try and make it longer but it might take longer to update but I'll do my best._

Plasma57: Yes she will be at the incident and glad you're enjoying it, going to try and put out as many chapters as I can.

ON WITH TEH STORY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT…..

FINE  
BTW I don't own Naruto

Line Break

Naruto gulped and froze and Hinata was just utterly confused why Iruka was mad in till she turned her head and saw the Hokage Mountain. She had to stifle her laughter when she finally calmed down Iruka had gotten there. Iruka needing something to bother Naruto he found the position they were in would work quite fine with that and said.

"So Naruto I didn't realize you and Hinata had gotten together and you most likely won't stay together if you fail the genin exam" Iruka said smirking.

Naruto got up and got near Iruka and shouted "JUST YOU WAIT I'M-".

Iruka just grabbed Naruto interrupting him and said "After class you are cleaning the whole hokage mountain got it" Naruto just sighed but nodded.

Line Break

Naruto sat still the whole class but looked dejected, by lunch time he just ignored lunch and sat in class. Of course no one but Hinata cared but she couldn't ask what was wrong since right after class Iruka took Naruto the mountain to clean. After about an hour Iruka was getting irritated as Naruto took his sweet time and decided to find out why.  
"NARUTO Hurry up" Iruka yelled so Naruto could hear him.

Naruto looked down and asked "Why should I" and got back to his snail pace of cleaning.

That just irked Iruka and he shouted "So you can get home"

Naruto looked down again and even had a few tear "Why, so I can be alone?" Naruto asked.

Iruka realized or I should say forgot Naruto is all by himself and sighed "How about if I buy you ramen, IF ONLY IF you finish cleaning soon" he said knowing Naruto would not decline ramen.

Which is true of only Naruto did not want ramen right now as he felt terrible about what Iruka said earlier "Fail genin exam" he had failed 3 times already and was now with his age group if he failed again he would be left behind.

"I don't want ramen" Naruto mumbled "I just want to pass the exam" Because he was hoping to stay with Hinata and be on the same team.

Iruka sighed he heard what Naruto said only because he spent years training his senses, and just sat down because he can't help Naruto he tried but they made no progress.

Naruto finished cleaning the mountain and went home for the night as did Iruka but Iruka felt terrible for not being able to help Naruto.

Line Break

Over the next few days in till the genin exam Naruto just sat silently In class and used his speed and stealth that he got from running from the anbu all the time and got home with no one noticing him.

Naruto sighed seeing as it was the day of the genin exam and just went the morning like normal and when he got to the academy he just sat there with Hinata sitting next to him like always. She of course was worried for him, but could do nothing about it now seeing as there was no talking or disqualification. When it was her turn Naruto wished her "good luck" she blushed slightly and nodded. When she came back she had the forehead protector on her neck smiling, which made Naruto smile since he just loved seeing Hinata smile. She sat down next to Naruto and was happy to see him happier; when they called Naruto he frowned and walked in with Hinata mouthing the words good luck. Naruto just smiled back and walked in the room and waited for instruction, and the people in said room were Iruka, mizuki, and Kurenai a new jōnin. Iruka decided to start the exam and said.

"Naruto Could you please perform the Henge no jutsu"

Naruto nodded and transformed into the 4th hokage which was surprisingly easy for Naruto since all he had to do was make himself taller without whisker marks and change his clothing.

All of them were shocked it was a splitting image, Iruka smiled and said

"Naruto can you please preformed Kawarimi no Jutsu" as he said that Mizuki threw the shuriken at Naruto's arm like planed. Naruto just disappeared in a smoke and a log was in his place.

This again shocked them as he used no hand signs, but to Naruto it is not surprising as he spends at least 8 hours a day on one of the 3 basic jutsu. Iruka smiled seeing Naruto do this he thought he could pass this time and gave him the last part of the test.

"Naruto please do a Bunshin no jutsu" Iruka said

Naruto gulped and said,

"Right" and put his hands in the right order and used as little chakra as he could and all that came out was a pale white sickly clone.

Iruka was upset that he had to do this but said.

"Naruto I'm going to have to fail you in till next year"

Naruto felt like his world crashed down, he and Hinata will never be on the same team now. He just nodded and was about to leave when Mizuki asked Iruka.

"Couldn't we just pass him I mean he did the other two jutsu flawlessly" He said faking his hopefulness.

Iruka sighed and said "No for the reason everyone else can do it just fine so I cannot pass him maybe next year I can" Naruto sighed again seeing as he has no hope of passing.

He walked out of the room with no forehead protector and before Hinata could ask question Naruto just left the academy and went to his swing silently.

Line Break

As every one left and the class room and showed their parents they passed, Naruto was still on the swing. He could hear the insults of all the parents "_Demon", "That demon should not even be allowed in the academy", "That boy"_. Hinata looked at Naruto sadly and just went home with her mom and dad seeing as everyone at the compound was waiting for her to see if she passed.

LATER THAT DAY.

Mizuki came up to Naruto and said.

"Iruka is only being hard on you because he cares for you"

Naruto sighed sadly and replied to Mizuki

"I know I just wanted to be on the same team as Hinata"

Mizuki smiled and contemplated out loud

"I should tell you but nah you wouldn't do it"

Naruto was eager to know what it was as long as he and Hinata was on the same team, and questioned Mizuki.

"What tell me, tell me"

Mizuki in his mind thought hooked and now time to reel him in, and told Naruto that if he were to steal the scroll of seals, he could pass and be on the same team as Hinata. This of course made Naruto have to get the scroll and asked when how and all that, Mizuki had planned this out and gave Naruto all the details he would need to steal the scroll.

Line Break

Sarutobi sighed he was too old for this, he still could not believe Naruto stole the scroll of sealing.

"You will find Naruto and bring him back ALIVE" Sarutobi said emphasizing the word alive.

Mean while with Naruto, Naruto was going through the scroll and saw kage Bunshin no jutsu was a clone jutsu and decided to learn it. When he finished he was tired but wanted to keep learning. And went through the scroll and saw a jutsu called Darkness no jutsu the description read exactly, _this jutsu will cause darkness to come like with the hidden mist no jutsu, except with darkness also it makes you lose your sense of direction._ _You also move faster, _Naruto smiled and stopped reading and got to work on the jutsu. _The last part of the jutsu read at the cost of the user being extremely tired if you have median stamina you need high stamina, one that is jōnin level stamina to be used effectively._

MEAN WHILE, Hinata heard all this that Naruto did this and activated her Byakugan to find him and it did not take a while in till she found him laying at the base of a tree done with training the two jutsu.

_**CHAPTER END WITH IT BEING OVER 1500 WORDS WOOOOOO CELEBRATION DANCE YOSH, hey guys sorry for the long update I'll try and update more. Also I need someone to read my chapters and help me find a good name for the chapter private message me if your interested thanks. I also have a question for all of you how far can M rated or T rated go? I am not going to do a lemon or anything like that but I don't know how far with a relationship can I show for when there like 16 or something. thanks for reading have a nice day.**_


	4. Demon

_**What is love?**_

_Hey guys author note here I hope you enjoy the new fan fiction  
__Summery  
Watch as Naruto and Hinata grow up as friends.  
Hey guys I did not mention this but I meant that the person Darkness no jutsu is used on loses their sense of direction sorry. Any who on with the story  
__**Emma: Hey Buka….**_

_**NO I WONT SAY IT… please no please PLEASE I BEG OF YOU.. MY FAAAAACE.  
F-F-F-Fiiiine I-I-I-I'll S-S-S-Say I-It  
**__I-I-I d-d-do-don't o-o-o-ow-ownn N-N-Nar-Naruto.  
Emma: "that was not that hard was it"  
LEAF ME ALONE LEAF ME ALONE I SAID IT LEAVE ME NOW EMMA LEAVE ME ALONE (I go to corner and cry)  
EMMA: on with the story now my little Buka.  
No my name Ain't Buka that's just what she calls me I don't know why…._  
Line Break

"Huh" Naruto said "I finished both jutsu mind as well learn another" just as he was about to open it again Mizuki came out and asked Naruto darkly.

"Naruto did you learn the a jutsu"

Naruto replied "Ya" ignoring the darkness in Mizuki's voice

"Now give me the scroll Naruto" Mizuki commanded

Hinata realized what happened Mizuki tricked Naruto into getting it to give it to him she was about to tell Naruto not to when Naruto asked.

"Don't you want me to show you the jutsu I leaned?"

"YOU IMBECILE THERE IS NO SECRET TEST I USED YOU TO GET THE SCROLL SO EVERYONE BLAMES YOU FOR IT AND I CAN GET STRONGER FROM OROCHIMARU" Mizuki yelled

Naruto was absolutely scared he would have to fight Mizuki to protect the village. Mizuki saw this and acted upon this and yelled.

"Naruto do you want to know the reason why the village hates you, WELL ITS BECAUSE YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX YOU ARE THE KYUUBI DEMON AND YOU SHOULD DIE LIKE ANY OTHER DEMON SHOULD" as he finished his sentence he threw a demon wind shuriken at him.

Hinata was shocked but she had to move Naruto was going to die if she didn't save him, because that demon wind shuriken was aimed right at his throat and it would effectively end his life.

(SECONDS AGO IN NARUTO'S THOUGHTS)

This is the end, isn't it I deserve to die. I'm a monster i-i-I killed them all, I am the Kyuubi It all makes sense why I am hated why I don't know the emotion love.

By this time the shuriken's where half way to Naruto and Naruto's eye's where devoid of life. Right now if you saw Kami aka god he would be looking down in shame that such a good person would meet the fate of death or so he thought.

Naruto was not even sad he now knew that he would die and maybe go someone except stay in this hell the comforting arms of the devil seemed even more delightful then the village. But his wish would not come true because a body of his best friend and ... name Hinata got hit not him. At this time Naruto was terrified Hinata she would die and that thought was the most unpleasant one more then the village. He was scared for her he felt like his world would end if she was gone; this was a new feeling for the blond boy he yearned for this feeling to go away it caused the pain to be so much worst, As Hinata fell forward she had a smile on her face happy that she could save him.

"Naruto-kun i-i-I l-l-l-"was all she could say before she fell to the ground lifeless.

Naruto shook her trying to wake her screaming Hinata but that is not what got Iruka's attention to find them it was the blood curdling scream of anger that and the release of giant demonic reserves. Naruto's eyes were red with slits and he began to form a tail of red chakra and getting the outline of the fox. Mizuki was scared and just sat there terrified but what scared him most is what Naruto is saying.

**"YOU, YOU KILLED HER, and I-I I LOVED HER" **he admitted and paused before speaking again and shouted **"Now, now you die and I can tell you it won't be swift" **Naruto said surprisingly calm.

Naruto walked forward and grabbed Mizuki and threw him against the tree nearest to them and Naruto went to him. When he got there Naruto punched him in the kidney so hard it ruptured and caused Mizuki cry in pain, and pee himself, Mizuki fell forward.

Iruka arrived and saw Naruto and Mizuki, he also saw Hinata and knew that Mizuki did that since Mizuki is a demon wind specialist. Iruka quickly deduced that Mizuki tricked Naruto and hurt and maybe killed Hinata, Iruka almost felt sorry for Mizuki key word almost.

For the next ten minutes all you heard was blood curdling screams of pain from Mizuki. Mizuki stopped screaming when his voice was gone and by gone I mean it was as if someone took Mizuki's vocal cords out, oh wait Naruto did it because he was sick of the screaming. Mizuki died a slow very slow painful death which included a couple hundred shadow clones. Iruka knew that when Naruto woke he would promote him to genin since he learned shadow clone jutsu (TO LAZY TO SAY IN JAPANESE DEAL).

When Naruto was done he had lost the demonic power and walked to Hinata and fell over next to her and held her and cried before he passed out he whispered to Hinata 'I love you'.

Iruka grabbed them both and made a shadow clone to grab Mizuki and the scroll, and ran back to the village to get Hinata medical treatment. When they got there they realized that Hinata was fine problem was they could not separated the boy from her since they both held on each other refusing to let go as they slept.

_**AND that's a rap guys sorry for the short chapter but I had to stop here I'm tired and I have exams and yatta yatta yatta you don't care so why explain. Think I am going to go get a snack now peace wait for next chapter it will be done by Monday hopefully …..**_


End file.
